Problem: Nadia has 9 kiwis for every 6 apples. Write the ratio of kiwis to apples as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $9:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $9 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{9}{6}=\dfrac{3}{2}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{2}$ is the ratio of kiwis to apples written as a simplified fraction.